The Alpha, The Omega and a Christmas tree too
by weestarmeggie
Summary: "I already know she's cursed him three times this week. Apparently he's made more than one comment about how he can smell that she's about to go into heat." Draco's glass shattered beneath his grip and Ginny hummed quietly into her cranberry juice. "I knew she hadn't told you." Or Draco and Hermione attend the Annual Ministry Christmas Gala hours before her heat strikes. A/B/O AU


**A/N: Hi. This was written for the facebook group Strictly Dramione's Christmas fest. Massive love and thanks to Riverwriter for the beta (any additional mistakes are my own) - Merry christmas ya filthy animals 3**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was used to a life under the microscope. He'd spent most of his formative years attending grand parties and the like alongside his parents, constantly being presented as the Malfoy heir and therefore expected to strive for and achieve greatness.

Then Hogwarts.

Not exactly the seven years of schooling he or his parents had anticipated for him but he'd survived. They all had, and at the end of the day, what did it matter that he had an ugly ass scar on his left forearm? Or that he'd committed a great number of sins - some under duress others less so - when he had the most beautiful witch on his arm at the end of it all to call his own?

And he did.

Call her his own.

He even gave her his last name, quite an achievement in his opinion because Merlin knows she had had quite a few things to say about the misogynistic tradition that branded wives as belonging to their husbands when she quite clearly belonged to no one but herself.

But. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys got what they wanted so he'd flashed her his trademark puppy eyes and even though she'd narrowed her own at him in suspicion she'd acquiesced with a grace only she possessed.

And so, she took his name. And the ridiculously ostentatious ring that came along with it.

Hermione Malfoy.

Except-

Apparently it didn't matter that she had a Malfoy engagement _ and _ wedding ring on her hand. Or that her name quite clearly made it obvious that, despite her protestations, she did in fact belong to him. Because Cormac McLaggens hand wasn't the only one he'd seen progress from the polite placement on her back to the curve of her arse - encased as it was in the dark green velvet dress she'd eyed with envy in Paris a few weeks ago and which had _ miraculously _appeared wrapped in a satin box on their bed earlier that evening.

They'd already been running late for the Ministry's annual Christmas Gala, but the look she'd flashed him when she'd opened it promised Draco a night of great reward.

His quiet reverie was interrupted by the arrival of Blaise Zabini and his incredibly round wife, Ginevra, whose resemblance to a Christmas bauble was only emphasised by the voluminous red puffball of a dress she was wearing and whose face reminded Draco of a woman who was beyond the end of her rope - Draco hoped for Blaise's sake that the man intended on leaving the function early, lest he never see the birth of his first born.

"Well," Blaise smirked over the rim of his drink, even as he handed Draco a fresh one. "McLaggen is certainly looking to get his balls hexed off isn't he?"

Draco glared at his friend but said nothing. Instead he took Ginny's hand and helped her onto the bar stool beside him as she snorted at her husband's comment.

"I already know she's cursed him three times this week. Apparently he's made more than one comment about how he can _ smell _ that she's about to go into heat." Draco's glass shattered beneath his grip and Ginny hummed quietly into her cranberry juice. "I knew she hadn't told you."

"Ahh," Blaise sighed from his other side. "That explains why this git has been even more of an arsehole than usual."

"I'm going to kill him." Draco declared and his companions sniggered beside him. "Then I'm going to kill her."

"Naaa," Ginny smirked, a near perfect replica of her husband's that was eerie to behold, "You're going to be a wonderful Alpha and take her home, pin her down and fuck her." Both Draco and Blaise turned to gape at the redheaded witch who was gazing dreamily at the witch they were discussing. "Then I won't be the only one forced to drink cranberry juice."

"How do you know that?" Draco murmured and from the corner of his eye saw Blaise flick his gaze from Ginny to Hermione who was _ still _ putting up with Cormac's wandering hands. He quietly wondered how much longer this song was going to last.

Ginny flicked him a look of disbelief and smirked. "We all sit around and regale each other with tales about how our _ big strong Alphas _," she rolled her eyes, "like to take care of us."

Draco smirked and nodded whilst Blaise finally turned to look at his wife with narrowed eyes as he moved past Draco. "Who's we?" He asked, his nostrils flaring as he stared down at his smirking wife.

She shrugged and tilted her head up to flutter her eyelashes at him. Draco coughed and averted his gaze when she imitated fellatio with her straw. He flicked his gaze to his own wife when he scented Blaises' pheromones only to find her staring intently back at him.

"Oh well," Ginny sighed. Draco didn't have to see her to know she was having a good time teasing Blaise like this. "Me. Hermione. Pansy." She paused and Draco watched her from the corner of his eye to see what she said next. "Harry."

He snorted and watched Blaise blink dumbly at his wife. "Potter?"

"Harry yes."

"Potter likes to be pinned down and fucked by his Alpha? By Theo?"

"Ginny! You're not supposed to tell them!" Hermione, who'd finally managed to escape Cormac's clutches and joined them, hissed at their friend, who only laughed and waved her off.

She stepped into Draco's arms and he inhaled deeply before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He glared at Cormac _ and _ Seamus _ and _Michael Corner, all of whom had attempted to grope his perfect wife at some point this evening before he dipped his head to Hermione's neck. His tongue flicked against her scent gland and she shuddered in his arms and tilted her head back to meet his steely gaze with her aroused one.

She practically whimpered when he growled, "home. Now."

* * *

"We didn't even say goodnight to Blaise and Ginny," Hermione gasped.

She'd barely stumbled through the floo when Draco had pressed her up against the wall beside the fireplace, stripped her dress to her ankles, knelt between her thighs and pressed his face into her cunt.

"You knew!" He muttered, using his tongue to drag the scrap of lace that afforded her only a slither of modesty, over her clit. His hands gripped her arse and when his thumbs grazed her scent glands at the top of her thighs, her knees began to buckle. Draco's magic wrapped around her wrists and she trembled against the wall as he slowly dragged her underwear down and over her arse with his teeth. "You knew you were about to go into heat."

She whimpered and he trailed his thumbs higher till they reached the slit of her cunt before he pulled them apart. Slick trickled from her cunt and Draco blew cold air against it. "Oh fuck. Draco. Please."

"You should have told me," he said, easing two fingers into her. She gasped and pressed her arse against his hand until she'd taken him down to the knuckle.

"I know."

"Why didn't you?" He grit out, watching her fuck herself on his hand and pressing the other one against his crotch in a bid to gain some relief for himself.

"We couldn't miss the party. It was too know that."

Draco did know that. Deals were made and alliances formed at Ministry events with big donors all too eager to give away their galleons. It was why Draco had bitten his tongue and clenched his fist when numerous men had passed his wife around the dance floor and why Hermione had allowed it. She would never let her department languish because she was afraid of a few lecherous gropes, especially when she knew all she had to do was remind them who her husband was.

Still.

They'd been preparing for this heat for months and now -

"Doesn't matter I suppose," he agreed, slipping a third finger into her needy cunt, "you won't be leaving this house alone ever again."

"Draco -"

He stood behind her, molding his front to her bare back, his shirt buttons digging into her skin. His hand moved quicker between her thighs as he ghosted his thumb over her clit. "That's what you want isn't it sweetheart?" He pressed his lips to her neck, his breath hot against her bonding scar. "You want me to pump you so full of come you're never alone again, don't you?"

"Alpha."

He nipped her gland and slick gushed from between her legs, coating her thighs as he stretched her with four fingers now. "Nearly there Sweetheart." He cooed, his free hand tugging her nipples, his tongue licking the sweat that dripped from her. "Just give me this and then I'll fuck you properly."

"Promise?" She managed to gasp, her wrists breaking free from the wall and instead wrapping around his neck. "You'll knot me?"

Draco snorted, even as he clutched her tighter to him and _ finally _ pressed his thumb down on her clit. "How else am I supposed to breed my needy little omega wife if I don't knot her perfect little cunt?"

"Draco." She begged. "Alpha." She pleaded.

He grinned into the curve of her neck, his fingers relentless - twisting and teasing.

"Come darling," he murmured, sinking his teeth into her scent gland and groaning, rutting his cloth covered cock against her arse, when she tightened around his hand and come squirted from her, coating his wrist and her thighs, as she rocked against him.

She collapsed into his chest and he stumbled back into an armchair. He slipped his hand from her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his lap.

"You ok?" He whispered, stroking her curls from her face. She nuzzled into him, turning in his lap so she could straddle his thighs and began to rut against his erection, and nodded.

"I want your knot."

"I can't wait to fill you," he replied, standing and wrapping his arms under her arse to keep her right where she was. "Fuck you on my cock," he sucked at her neck and nipped it with his teeth as he strode across the room. "Fuck you on my knot all night sweet-"

"Here."

He paused mid step and met her eye. "What?"

She trailed both hands over his shirt, toying with the buttons. "In front of the fire. And the tree," she added, peering up at him, bottom lip tucked firmly between her teeth.

Draco's eyes flicked towards the tree in the corner of the room, the one Hermione had made them decorate by hand a little over a week ago, much to his chagrin.

"It'll be romantic."

He lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Yes. Romantic." He flicked his wrist and vanished his clothes to the laundry as he laid her down in front of the fire and knelt between her legs. "You look gorgeous sweetheart," he murmured, one hand gently grazing down and over her chest as the other nudged her thighs wider and under her bum. "Spreading your pretty cunt for your Alpha." He tugged her forward and pressed his cock, a veritable rod of steel at this point, the tip coated in pre-come against her clit. "Tell me what you want."

"Draco," she huffed, leaning up on her elbows to glare at him. He flashed her a smirk and leaning back, brought his hand down to slap her cunt.

"You're about to drop into heat baby. I want to hear my wife tell me how much she wants me," he leaned forward again and teased her opening with just the head of him, "wants my cock," he thrust shallowly, leering down at her even as her needy cunt tried to grip him, "wants my knot."

He filled her in one hard thrust and pressed his hand down over her mons, growling as he felt himself bulge inside of her. He glanced at Hermione to see her head tilt back as her eyes screwed shut, her mouth falling open in a perfect O that he hoped he'd get the chance to fill at some point later, when her cunt needed a break. "Wants my come," he slid out and slapped his wet slick covered cock against her labia and knelt down to kiss her. "Wants my baby," he breathed into her mouth.

She swallowed and opened her eyes, tears gathering in the corners. "Please Draco. I want it so badly. And I've been so good Alpha," she whined. She slipped one hand down and spread her lips for him. "Won't you fuck me full of come?"

He slid home and she mewled beneath him. Her back arched and he captured one rosy tipped nipple in his mouth as he snapped his hips against her. "Such a good girl. My perfect Omega," he murmured around her tit, scraping his teeth against her flesh.

She was a panting, whimpering mess of limbs and sweat and come beneath him and Draco only had to scrape a finger over her clit for her to tighten and flutter and gush around his cock.

She was always like this right before a heat. Except before, they'd never indulged in the specifics of their biology. Now though, both of them whispered and murmured and sighed their hopes for a baby to each other as they fucked beneath the lights of the tree.

"I can't wait to see you round with our heir," he murmured, tugging her onto his lap as he gripped her hips. He slid his tongue over one nipple first, then the other, gently suckling on it. He lifted her on his cock and watched, mesmerized as she bounced atop him.

"Yeah?" She breathed, both hands braced on his shoulders.

He nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on where his cock disappeared into her. "You're going to be such a good mum, sweetheart." His eyes clenched shut as he was suddenly bombarded with images of just what she'd look like in the coming year if they were successful this heat and he felt his knot beginning to swell at the thought. "Oh fuck!"

"Yes!" Hermione hissed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she slipped forward onto her knees and began to bounce harder and faster. "Fuck me full of come Alpha," she taunted. "Fill me with your knot."

"I fucking love you," he ground out as his knot swelled full and began to catch on her opening. His own nails dug into the flesh of her hips as he thrust up into her and began to come right as she dipped her head, bit into _ his _scent gland for the first time since they'd bonded.

He felt his cock pulse with come as he filled her and quickly, flipping her onto her back, ground his pelvis against her clit. "Come on sweetheart. Come on your Alpha's knot like a good girl."

She whimpered and he wound his hands into hers, their fingers lacing together. "Come and I'll take you into bed and fuck you all nig - there you go," he murmured, lowering his head to hers and pressing both his forehead and lips to hers as she fluttered around him. "You feel so good sweetheart."

"Draco," she moaned.

He stilled his hips and smiled against her lips. "I know love." Gently, so he didn't hurt her, he cradled her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

She was nodding off, safely ensconced within his embrace, his knot still pulsing inside of her, when she brought their clasped hands to rest against her abdomen. "Do you think?"

He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, resting his head against it. "I don't know. I hope so, but if not," he ground his hips against her arse and she laughed, groaning when his knot shifted inside of her. He grinned, "we'll have plenty of practise anyway."


End file.
